This invention relates to personalized binders.
It has previously been proposed to make three ring binders, for example, with transparent pockets on the cover thereof into which personal visual material may be inserted. Examples of this type of binder are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,797, granted Jan. 12, 1999; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 417,890, granted Dec. 21, 1999; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 421,460, granted Mar. 7, 2000.
However, in addition to personal visual material, such as photographs, or the like, it would be desirable to be able to add permanent ink images or writing onto the binder covers; and this has not been practical up to the present because the plastic binder covers will not accept all types of ink, some inks will wipe off, and high humidity or moisture will often cause the ink to run or spread.
In accordance with one specific illustrative embodiment of the invention, a binder is provided with a transparent plastic sheet over the binder cover, in the form of a pocket into which visual material may be inserted, and the transparent sheet is provided with an ink receptive coating or layer receptive to solvent based ink, aqueous ink or gel based ink, and which is substantially water-fast following drying of the applied ink. This construction permits users to write or draw on the binder or to trace visual material which is inserted into the pocket. In addition, the user may, insert visual material into the pocket, and add written or pictorial images to the visual material, to provide a composite image on a personalized binder.
From a broader perspective, an assembly for holding papers and having front and rear covers may be provided with a coating or layer, which is receptive to aqueous, solvent based or gel inks, and which is substantially water-fast following drying of the ink. The user may then draw on the cover with any type of pen and personalize the binder with any desired printing or images. The coating may be on the inside and/or outside of either or both covers. In the case of dark fabric covered three ring binders, for example, the coating will permit ink personalization of the binders where an uncoated fabric covered binder would merely absorb the ink with little residual image.